Echoes of Hysteria
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: There are some horrors you just can't escape, Chie knows this better than anyone but will she be able to remember what she's done? Mental Illness, murder, trauma and so much more.
1. Kruger Natsuki

**An AU of my creation starring the character of the Mai-series. Only a few.**

_We never know what lies in store for us. We choose to veil our eyes from that which awaits us. All so we can protect ourselves, and on rare occasions, our need for protection leads to the development of alter personas. If we are not strong enough, we create someone who is. If we can not accomplish something we try and try again even if it leads to creating a version of oneself who is able to lead us into accomplishing a task, the task._

10:39 p.m.

The wind hissed it's discontent, as the young ethereal woman exhaled a cloud of murderous smog, to mingle with the brisk October air. Tapping it, her cigarette,

once, twice, she let the ash join the gravel at her feet. Her worn leather boots with crimson droplets, scarcely visible in the dying lamp light. The moonlight failing to embrace her figure in entirety. Dark blue jeans hugged her form, liquified life the shade of crimson, permeated through them. She could feel the now cooled liquid on her legs. She didn't care. It only served as a reminder of her fun. Her jeans were not the only indicator, no she had made sure of that. She had to remember, it wasn't as much fun if she didn't, couldn't. Her stripe pattern shirt and her leather jacket matched so well with them, so perfectly. The dark hue of the jacket only serving in masking the blood much like the leather of her boots. Not even her midnight tresses eluded her deep need for reminiscence. She needed to know that it was real, that she was real. Her countenance of alabaster, luminescent in the frail moonlight, a canvas of her deeds. Red dictating her actions, her emerald eyes flashing with her glee. True fun was had tonight it seems.

Taking one last inhale of her cigarette, she looked around one last time, making sure there were no more players to her little game this night. The echoes of nature could be heard throughout the otherwise silent park. A few birds soaring in the night sky, but otherwise there were no human playthings. No more fun. "Not one creature worthy of play, only unintelligible creatures left. They can scream, but they can't cry out like others can. They have teeth like us, but they can't speak. They've got eyes but they don't see, what we see, how we see. My fun has ceased." She let out a sigh, flicking the bud of her cig behind her. It landed on the decapitated head of a girl roughly the age of five or six. The dim moonlight seemed to give her eyes a semblance of life. A solitary tear escaped her left eye. From a distance you'd think she was alive however upon closer inspection the young girl's head situated on a blue pail filled to the brim with sand, was completely devoid of life.

She walked off a wicked knife, her embodied chaos, gripped in her right hand. It's intricate design hauntingly beautiful. The crimson paint doing nothing to dampen it's beauty even as it licked at the blade. If anything it increased it. The blood traveled from the blade to the advocate's hand, caressing the loose fist that held it, only to drip onto the ground. She wiped it clean on her pant leg and slid it into her boot. There was no need to leave a trail for those who frowned at her actions. No, they need not know where to find her.

She wandered off into the streets with no clear destination as she recalled the events of that evening. They were fresh in her memory, they were amazing. They were her own.

_9:18 that night_

_A young woman walked through the crowded streets. Even at night the streets never seemed to die down. __**They all seem so enthusiastic. They frolic around with their friends and family. Giggling joyfully, smiling. It's late October and they all can't seem to wait for Halloween. Idiots they are, all of them. They run around masks on and frivolous costumes donned all to scare other and beg for treats. A true treat is unknown to them. Ask a few they'll answer: sex, tv, food, alcohol, and the occasional one who says **__**something religious. They can go suck their lord's imaginary cock. True amusement comes from the sweet cries created from sheer pain. Pure, unadulterated pain. Caused by your own hand on those who are closest to you. Those who want to trust you. Those who want you only to realize too late that they made the wrong choice. To see the life slowly leave their eyes. Eyes once so full of life, staring back at you lifeless, dead to the world. To your own eyes. It's all so euphoric, but no one ever understands. To mark your existence on another, to carve it on their body in the most imaginative of ways, the most creative. It's all jealousy on their behalf. They hide it under the guise of disgust. Morals they say. Morals are just another way to make something amazing, something incredibly fun, wrong. Why? Because the person creating, setting these 'principles' was incapable of doing what others were capable of. What I am capable of. Morals do not hinder my actions. I have no morals. I have no god.**_

_She bolted from the crowded sea of idiocy and entered a nearby park. Avoiding the pavement all together she went through the foliage, twigs snapping below her leather boots. She needed to escape the warden of her spirit. Society. She needed to get away._

_**I happen upon a group of people. A young woman. She's hideous. Her face riddled with acne, her nose overly large for her minuscule face her beady little eyes unattractive. Her teeth overly large as she attempts to laugh, I assume, only to let out some sort of mix between a grunt and a snort or was that a cough. I haven't got a clue. She wastes her time on what I believe to be a phone. I could be wrong I don't keep track on technology these days. I don't give a damn. **_

_**A man, late twenties early thirties. He looks to be quite tall if the length of his legs is any indication. He has light brown hair swept back and a set of rimless glasses hanging loose on the crook of his nose. Looking up every so often to check on a young boy around the age of eight give or take. Given by the features he seems to either be his son or a relative. He like the man situated on the bench has light brown hair and light sapphire eyes. Unlike the atrocious girl sitting across from them they have straight noses symmetrical to their faces. The boy is missing a teeth or two, baby teeth. The older gentleman however has a perfect set of white teeth. I'd love to yank them out one by one with my little friend, my parter in crime. My blade. It'll have to wait, I'm not done inspecting them all five of them. Yes, there's five.**_

_**The last two appear to be twins, paternal however. They both have locks of gold. Had the sun been out still i'm quite sure they'd glisten in the sunlight just like in those annoying commercials or was it something else? Who cares. Those two seem to be in the care of the troll. I doubt they're related what with their clear hazel eyes and perfect little teeth even at the age of five, they look to be around that age, they are no were near hideous nor remotely ugly besides the childish deformities that are chubby cheeks. Baby fat worst type of fat? I tend to think so on occasion. Not even their teeth hold the same deformities as the 'girl' over there. You never know ugly duckling and all that jazz. It's ok. I'll make her pretty. I have all that I need in my boot. **_

_**I move to check my watch. I don't have one. That's ok because Mr. Long legs has one. He'll hand it over. He will.**_

_**What I don't understand, not that I'm complaining is, why on earth would anyone take kids out to a park at night. I bet they wanted a chance to meet me yes, that must be it. Let's make their dream come true. **__A devious smile enveloped her face. Her eyes widening, no trace of sanity visible as she escaped from her spot of observation behind the foliage. _

_**I want to voice out my enthusiasm, but I can't. They'll see me coming, we can't have that. No, we can't. Surprises are much more fun aren't they? They are. And so I make my way as soundlessly as possible behind the nearest person. Mr. Long legs. It's a shame it isn't the troll bitch, I'd love to fix her fucking face first but I really want that watch..**_

_**I run my hand through his silky hair, the kids and the troll hag haven't seemed to notice me yet, the kids are too entranced with one another playing in the little sandbox. What are they three? Any way I'm getting off topic, I run my hand through his hair gently as first, (why scare him away?) before gripping it and yanking his head back, more force, more impact. What better way to make an entrance? I look him straight into his eyes. Shock is evident and maybe even a hint of fear. I can feel my face gaining that psychotic smile it tends to take. I force my face to contort into an unpleasant grin, unpleasant for me really. Teeth unbarred eyes sealed shut, psychotic trace gone, I want to let loose. It's not time yet. Not yet.**_

"Hello sir, would you happen to no the time Mr.._**?" I smile at him still, my face the epitome of charm laced with hints of sweetness.**_ "Sir, I asked you a question. Won't you be so kind as to answer my question?"_**He refuses letting anger filter through his sapphire eyes. This is pissing me off. **_"Answer my question." _**He looks startled now, but tries to put up a brave front for himself, and his son. **_"Just tell me your name then. What is your name. First name will be fine, just answer my question." _She whispered harshly into his ear. Hand still tightly gripping his hair. It's a wonder why he didn't retaliate. Why he just stood there taking her treatment. The treatment of an obviously unstable woman. He just sat there looking into her now crazed eyes, silent. He knew his son, Mathew, had most likely noticed by now the deranged woman. He could feel a pair of eyes staring at him._

"Sir, what is your name. This is the last time I ask before we start our little game. Don't worry your son can play too. Everyone is invited. I'm just trying to be polite here. So won't you tell me your name? To answer your unasked question, your son is watching our little interaction."

_Unease settled in his mind. How could she have known. It was obvious of course. However he unwillingly relented. "My name is Hiro." He closed his eyes as if that would prepare him for whatever lay in store in this game of hers. _

"Hiro, you say. Nice to meet you Hiro, I took you for a foreigner what with your looks and all. Mixed I assume?" _She looked up into the sky, her hand never leaving his mane, before looking back down at him. Her expression held no sign of insanity only that of curiosity. _

"Yes."_ He answered gritting his teeth all the while. _"What about the kid Hiro boy. What's his name?" _A friendly smile taking residence on her face. One would think she couldn't harm a thing in the world. Her features akin to a child. Such innocence._

"His name is Matthew. Would you let me go now?" _Irritation clearly coloring his eyes._ "Of course silly!"_ Her hand slowly let go of his hair, patting his head soon after. He foolishly muttered "bitch" below his breath howeve_r. "What did you call me you insignificant piece of shit." _All sanity lost replaced by both rage and the frightening look of craze, her eyes bore into his. She was about ready to murder him. Her hand once more buried in his hair her other traveling into her boot._

_**How dare this impudent bastard call me a bitch. I think it's about time to start this little game. I reach down, slowly, quickly for my beloved knife. We'll fix this bitch. I'll fix him. With speed unknown to most i grab hold of my knife, stabbing him in his shoulder. It's only the beginning. I hear a high pitched cry come from in front of us. It's the damn kids and the troll. Don't worry kiddies you'll get your own turn soon. I say and go back to dear dear idiotic Hiro. Hiro boy what's wrong? You in pain? I ask. He doesn't seem very happy about my **_**concern**_**. He spits at my face. I love you too don't worry. I say and wink at him before letting loose a cackle I tried to hold back since I saw him, them, everyone. It seems to strike fear in them all. They can't move an inch. I'm quite sure the **__**kids have pissed themselves already. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the troll bitch did too. Doesn't seem to have a backbone. **_

_**My attention goes back to you, to Hiro. The others aren't going anywhere. Not yet anyway I can take my time with you, with him, Mr. Hiro. I flip my associate for lack of a better more, personal, word for my prized knife, my friend, my family, my love. The kids seem entranced. I doubt they'll still be when they see that magnificent rose like liquid. Oh well. Hiro boy, it's time to play. I tell you, him as a whisper in his ear. A shiver travels through his spine. From fear or arousal I don't bother to question. I'm anxious, impatient, I need to hear their screams. I plunge my embodied chaos into his abdomen, yanking his head back, your head back, as I flip over the damn park bench. It's only an obstacle. I pull down your abdomen opening to me, wide open. I can see you, all of you. Like a hooker to a customer you're wide open for me to see. My hand forces it's way into you. I'm penetrating you with my fist, immersing my hand into your entrails. You're voicing out your agony. I've only heard such sweet vocals of a symphony on rare times. It brings such ecstasy to me. You have no idea. You endeavor to make dear Matthew run. To how do you say? "Save himself." That's not right. What type of father would deny his son a bit of fun? I tell him, this time my voice is much louder. You're screams are that deafening. I love it. I make sure my point comes across on how unfair he is being by letting the hand previously on his hair, travel to his neck, while my other, the one still exploring his insides grabs hold of his lungs. A little pressure never killed anyone. Or did it? **_

_**This is getting soon. Don't worry I'm an artist. One with exceptional talent. I bring you to you're feet. You're taller than me, but you'll slouch. You've lost a good amount of blood. You'll live, at least for a bit. I drag you to the merry go around. It's close by. Did you ever play on one of these Hiro? I say. I never did. He can't reply to me in words. His eyes are rapidly loosing life. I lift you on to it. He was heavy. It's all dead weight now (ha). I'll let you ride once more Hiro don't worry. Just because you're older now doesn't mean you can't. I think the troll passed out. I allow myself a look and sure enough there she is face deep in her own spew, puke. It's utterly revolting. Trolls will be trolls. The kids can't possibly piss themselves much more. The little girl in already crying behind her twin brother. The boy looks positively petrified no doubt he's shit in his pants by now. Oh look little Matthew is wailing. That's what I heard. The background singer. Now don't worry kids, you're next just need to finish with Mr. Hiro here first! I smile delighted at what is taking place. Hiro has been so complacent. Oh yes, Hiro. **_

_**My hands are slick with his life's blood. It's so pretty oh so very pretty. I stab my precious blade into his calf. All he can utter is a strained grunt. How disappointing. Climbing on top of the merry-go-round I delve into his abdomen rummaging for his entrails. Pulling out the long intestine I begin to wrap it around the handle bars. How fun. There's only four but it's long enough. Only just. I make sure they're secure. Don't want you flying off now do we. The short intestine that i'll use to wrap around your torso, loosely. Once, twice, thrice. It's more than enough. I grab my precious dagger and fling it at the twin boy. It lands in his chest cavity. Smile now. The game's not over yet. The canvas that is Hiro, the representation that is he, will soon be complete. I say. The boy doubles over, blood trickled from his pale lips, flowing carelessly down as he collapsed. No sound escaped him. Such a shame I would have loved to skin him. Carve off his skin from his arms and undeveloped legs and feed them to his sister. They'd always be together. Always. **_

_**Grabbing one of the handles I push with all the strength in me, in these arms. Round and round the merry go round goes. Hiro spinning along with it. He fails to fly off. The remaining organs taking flight through the gaps between the rope that is the small intestine. They take flight, blood splattering everywhere in their wake. The liver hitting the troll's behind. Matthew barely dodging an incoming pancreas. Killjoy. I give the contraption one more spin, blood coloring me pretty, just like him. **_

_**It's a shame, only I'll be able to recall such moments, to be an eternal witness to this. I can hear Hiro's son wailing for his father. I'd wish he'd shut up. It was only enjoyable in the beginning. His symphony is not up to far with his father's or those of his predecessors. Too high pitched. Too childlike. He is missing something.**_

_**Who's next? Dear Matthew, the troll or the remaining twin. Who should be reunited first? Hmm. I can't decide. It seems dear Matthew is brave, or overly enthusiastic to be the next player in my little game. How cute. If I ever fell into the world of pedophilia i'd prefer little boys such as him. Sure his pants are beyond pissed but he still wants a whirl at the wonderland I bring. I run full speed at him, my decision made for me. There's no reason to think, to waste more time on this. I've got a troll and a little girl waiting for me. **_

_**Matthew boy! I say. Your'e next. Jerking his arm upwards, bringing him up all the while. I drag him over to the slide, but not before retrieving my knife. Throwing him gently, roughly, to the top. He hits his head, haha, sliding face down on it. Now a sound made besides that of the squeak of the slide. That is until I stab my knife into his back and drag it downwards along his spine. Ever wonder what a child's spine looks like. I don't for along as I rip it out of it's encasing his body limping forwards after he voices his immense agony in a thunderous call, a song of immense altitude startling the birds in the nearby trees. Rustling of leaves can be heard as they take flight frightened for their lives by the unmethodical cry. **_

_**He is competent it would seem, but no more songs will leave his chaste lips. Not now not ever. They are muted for now and all eternity. He is but a corpse. The light no longer mingling, alight, in his traumatized eyes. All that's left now is to tend to the young girls. I've waited long enough, the troll will get the make over she's dreamed of since her birth. No longer will she cry her eyes dry. Her repulsive little eyes no longer will suffer from drought. Her hair will no longer will be forced to endure through villainous treatment. They will finally be at rest, she will die. **_

_**I waltz on over to her. My walk full of determination. I can feel the young girl's fear as she gazes as me with her peril ridden orbs of hazel. I tilt my head sideways and send a wink her way. She trembles. Drawing more into herself. Her brother's corpse long forgotten. Don't worry you'll join him soon, I just have one more thing to do. I walk past her, I have something to accomplish. **_

_**My eyes were made to erase all that is ugly. It is through that belief, that quote, that thought that I live by. Merging that which I see with my eyes with that which i see through my minds eye to create beautiful artwork throughout the world. My fun is wondrous. It brings out the beautiful the world holds potential for. I serve as a sort of catalyst. For it all. Through my hands the world gains more and more intense beauty each and every day.**_

_**It's what I am in the process of doing right now. This is one of my larger pieces. I wouldn't say my best, but it's close. Back to work there's no rest, no time to think, only to be. **_

_**i grab her by the collar her shirt an unappealing shade of pink. It makes me think of pepto and puke. Her face, is covered in her upchuck. Chunks of retched food inhabiting her nostrils. How did she not drown? I can't help but wonder out loud. The sight is outright disgusting. She has failed to come to even now. I wonder if i killed her. I drag her a few feet away only to wipe her face clean on the ground. The tiny scratches to her face serving to wake her up screaming. Annoying little bitch she is. Shut up. I say through gritted teeth to her face. The close up, nauseating. **_

_**What to do with you. **__Her voice a melody in her sing song voice. She taps a finger to her chin, in thought, as the unsightly girl tries to escape even as she trembles. Coward._

_**You seemed quite fond of that phone. Hand it over. **__Her voice demanding. The girl thinks for a fraction of a second on whether she should. __**She hesitated. You don't hesitate when Natsuki Kruger asked you for something. You do it. You hand it over. You don't deny her. **__A fist connects with her acne plagued face. Zits popping as her jaw disconnects from the pure force of the blow. Tears explode from her beady eyes. Engulfing her pain ridden face. It wasn't over, not yet. She uppercutted the girl cleansing her fist. __**Hand over your phone now. **__She insisted. She didn't hesitate, not this time. She handed over the contraption. _

_**I bring you close now. She doesn't know what to think. The fear in her eyes, brings me to a new high. Before you know what hit you I push you roughly, violently, gently to the bench. She collapses onto it. Before she can think though, I'm on her, on you. My hand on you chin, the other holding your phone securely in my hand. I inch closer to you, to your lips, only to wrench your chin done forcefully. It opens wider than it should have, but then again it's dislocated. I shove your precious phone down your throat, erupting in uncontrolled laughter in your face, your countenance. You're choking, can't swallow. (haha) I thrust your jaw upwards. A sickening sound resonates. But you can't breathe. It's alright don't worry I'll help you. I grace you with a mask of assurance, before stabbing into your trachea, slicing through it and puncturing your lungs. I lied. I say a beaming smile apparent on my face. Blood is coating every inch of me. I can't help but be excited by it all. I feel it coursing through the fabric of my clothing. It's an exulting feeling, the best kind of shower. Your eyes dim. A wave of sorrow threatens to overwhelm me, until the cry of the little girl breaks through my cloud of sorrow hitting me with a sense of elation. There's one left. More for me to embellish. I will make it grand, magnificent. **_

_**I caught off the troll's leg. A clean cut. Letting it rest upon my shoulder as I stalk to the young girl. The last survivor of my Chaotic piece. Chaos at a Playground. hmm..Playground of Chaos. I can't decide. What to choose.. It can wait. I've got my last..guest, waiting for me. It's not polite to make others wait. That's what I was told, what I was meant to believe as a child but then again they said fairy tales did exist. That happiness was not just a word. I have yet to experience it. Only false feelings of immense feeling. Euphoria. That's as close as I get. **_

_**Little girl what's your name. I say. "E-Elizabeth." she stutters out. I expected no response, only melodious screams as I cut into her face, and yet here she was responding to me, answering my questions. As I demanded. What a magnificent girl. So smart so young. Maybe it was time to ascertain an apprentice? I think not. Good girl you are Elizabeth. Such a typical name for one such as you and what dear say was your brother's name? Edward? Elliot? Robert? A game of charades we play. I'm going to win if the look in her eyes is any indication. **_"His name was Robert. How did you know?"_** Her eyes are riddled with shock. But she fucked up. I'm the one who asks the questions. I scream into her face grabbing her chubby cheeks in my hand squeezing them together her lips pursing at the action.**_

"I'm__sorry!"_** She pleads her eyes filled with tears once more. Kids are so annoying. I slap her across the face. Shut up Li or I will force your brother's skin down your throat. I'll carve out his skin and cut off his fingers. Are you hungry? No? Too bad that would be your dinner. So shut up. I'm serious. I can't take more of this incessant whining. She stops her tears. She tries to be brave. She can't though, she's a kid. They can only be afraid. I wait until she closes her eyes to try and regain her composure I would think, before pulling out my knife once again and cutting off her head. The pail they used to **__**play lying next to her corpse. Her head still in my grasp. The troll's leg mere feet away. It tried to get away. It got further than it's original owner. **_

_**I turn her face from side to side, besides the snot, it looks alright. It's missing something though. A moment later, slashes decorate her face. My blade never slipping from my grip. I love you so. I whisper to it. I position her decapitated head on the pail. it's practically full of sand. Her head resembles a trophy of sorts. As it lays on it's 'pedestal'. I grab the leg, that lay forgotten behind me. and impale it into the sand by the girl's corpse, behind her head. Much like a flag of claim. **_

_**It is done. At long last it has come to an end. Accomplishment embraces me. Euphoria pumping into my mind, my body, my soul, over a hundred miles an hour. I need a smoke. **_

_Pulling out a cigarette box she took out her last smoke, blade still in hand even as she dug through her pockets to find her dragon engraved zippo. Blood dripped from her, every inch of her drenched in the substance of life. She could care less as she managed to light her solitary cigarette, inhaling it's toxic fumes. _

AN: I was going to make this just one really long and infuriating one shot however I change my mind haha so i'll be posting chaps as I go over it all and rewrite some things that, to put it simply, piss me off.


	2. Yuuki Nao

10:39 p.m.

She couldn't help it! She couldn't. They were bad very bad people. They would hurt her. They'd tell her mommy they would. She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the nearest kitchen knife stabbing the apartments occupants over and over. Singing her paranoid mantra under her breathe. "Mommy please don't! No mommy! No! I'm sorry I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. Please don't hurt me mommy. I swear I'll be a good girl. I'm a good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Yes, I am." She went on as she stabbed through one of their skulls. They were no longer alive. She'd stabbed them so many times, in so many places. Their faces were beyond recognition. It was only then that she noticed they had stopped moving, that they had lost all sign of life. She was frightened. She had only been trying to get home. She thought she had the right apartment. She always did. She was never right. She tried to get in with her key, but her key didn't want to work, it always failed. She always had to force her way in, into a house that wasn't hers. Night after night. This time she had rammed into the door at full speed. It had hurt.

She wandered through the hall trying to find her room. Door after door. Not one of them hid her room. She silently wondered if her mommy had redone her room. She had only been gone a little while. Only a little while. Her mommy wouldn't do that. Not to her, no. Mommy loved her. Yes, because Nao was a good girl. Good girls are loved by their mommies. Just like good girls love their mommies. That was what she believed. Her daily mantra as she searched for her home, the Yuuki residence.

She was hungry, she'd been wondering earlier that day, asking around for her mommy. No one ever told her where she was. They'd usually push her away and tell her mean things. They were always mean. Everyone was mean. They'd all end up in hell. _That's where mommy said mean people go. Others used to say mommy was mean, but liars also go to hell. I'm mommy's little angel. I'm not going to hell I'm going where only good girls go. A place that's really really nice. Not like hell. Nope. Because, because Nao is a good girl yes she is._ Tears welled up in her eyes. They were a green shade, light not dark. Her red hair falling in front of her, covering her eyes. masking her from the foreign place. She wanted to go home, she did. That's all she wanted. She cried into her hands. Tears streaming through her fingers. She wanted to find her mommy.

Her sobs grew louder, waking up the actual residents of the house. The door collapsing had done no effect in making them aware of her existence yet her anguished cries woke them from their slumber. An intruder? Why was there a crying girl in their home?

Tired and eyes ridden with remnants of slumber, the couple stumbled into their kitchen. Alarmed at the sight of a broken girl as she cowered in the corner of the room.

"Do..do you know where my mommy is?" Her voice so small. She was buried so deeply into herself it was near impossible to make out her age. Her eyes emanated innocence. They could trust her, or so they thought. What could a child possibly do, right.

"What's your mommy's name? Come here we won't hurt you." The older woman approached the young girl cautiously. careful not to scare her away. Nao's eyes grew wide as she looked up at the woman. "You promise?" She asked in a voice that nearly broke the elder woman's heart. She was so young so innocent. Who would abandon this young girl.

"Yes, we promise. Don't we Michi?" She looked up at her husband, her face stern. He had to answer reassuringly. "O-of course not little girl. Now tell us your mother's name so we can call the call the police to help. Ok?" He scratched the back of his head, it'd been so long since he'd dealt with kids. His own having left ten years ago.

"The- the p-police?"Her mommy had told her about them. They were bad people. Couldn't be trusted. Nope. They were bad people, they'd do bad things to her. Her mommy had told her and her mommy never lied. That could only mean that these people were bad too. They wanted to hurt her and keep her from her mommy! She had to stop them.

"You're both bad people! I hate you! I hate you! Why do you want to keep me from my mommy! Why!" She exclaimed reaching full height as she stood, back straight, facing the old couple. Angry tears adorned her face. Why did everyone want to keep her from her mommy! Why? Why was everyone so mean to her. She was a good girl! Just ask her mommy!

"No, sweetheart you've got it all wrong! We want to help you!" The wizened woman began, but the young girl would have none of it.

"Liar! You're both filthy liars! You're going to hell both of you!" She marched forward, a gleam in the corner of her eye coming into view. A kitchen knife so close by. She took hold of it. She'd send them to hell, just like the angels in the stories mommy used to tell her. Then mommy would love her more. That's how she ended up there. A puddle of blood at her feet. The lifeless corpses of the elderly couple at her feet. She huddled into the corner, rocking back and forth, her arms wrapped securely around her upper body. Her grip so tight. Her tears still flowed free. A river of her sorrows, of her fear, of her need for her mother, flowing steady leaving trails on her cheeks.

Blood licked at her toes, she'd long since lost her shoes. She knew her mommy would be mad. She'd be furious. She'd made a mess. She didn't know how to clean it up. She was just a little girl after all. "_Mommy never understands, the scary strangers always want to hurt Nao. They always lie. They say I'm a bad girl mommy, but it's a lie really it is! I'm a good girl mommy, a good girl. All they ever do is lie. So, so don't believe them ok mommy? I try to stop them you know, keep them from lying. I do, really I do, because I'm a good girl mommy. If they can't breathe then they can't talk. If they can't talk then they can't lie mommy. No, they can't. They can't call the other bad people either, nope, they can't. _

_Good girl, I'm a good girl mommy. They don't know me. They can't say I'm not, because I am. I'm a very good girl. I always am aren't I mommy? Yes, yes I am. So, so you can't hurt me mommy, because, because good girls aren't supposed to get hit. No, they're supposed to be happy and and love their mommies. I'm happy mommy, can't you see?_

_I have this big smile on my face, no tears, I'm not crying. Only bad girls cry. I'm a good girl. I love you mommy. I'm a goo girl. I'm a good girl. I'M A GOOD GIRL MOMMY." _She screamed out in utter agony, her mind a crazed frenzy as the imagined apparition of her mother yelled at her. Calling her all that she wished against. All that she wanted not to be. She just wanted her mommy to love her. Just wanted to be a good girl. Her mommy's little girl. She sat there rocking back and forth wailing, as she grasped at her hair wishing only for silence. The silence never came.

**No comment. _**


	3. Shizuru Viola

10:39 p.m. elsewhere

The music was blaring. She was mere feet away from the entrance and already she could hear, feel the music calling to her. She wanted to dance, needed to.

Shizuru Viola walked through the entrance of _Chaos _the new club that had opened recently. Dressed in club wear, she sauntered through the mass crowd, with thoughts on grabbing everyone's attention. She needed it, the attention, focused all on her. She craved it far worse than a drug. She deserved it. She was so far gone. Too far, falling into the depths of something unstable. Don't question it. Never question it.

She reaches the center, evading people as they appear. She's looking for the right spot. The perfect spot to let loose. To dance away her world. To draw in a new world, her admirers, the more the better. She's found it at last, the perfect spot. Everyone will see her, everyone will want her and she'll let go. She doesn't wait for the others to make room, to move, she just lets loose, not waiting for a parter. Not needing one. Everyone is dancing. Everyone. Those who're seated at the bar, in the booths can't resist. They sway to the beat. One by one they take notice of the siren's call. Her movements erratic, exotic, strong. No one dares to stop. They can't. The rhythm merging with her movements. They can't take their eyes off. She is the flame they seek and they are the moths. Nothing more.

She continues with her surreal movements. Loosing herself in the beat. She is the music. Her rhythm in direct correlation with the trance conquering them all. Her dance an exotic lure. They can't resist. She loves the attention. Her movements, a beautiful play, too intense to be interpretive, too alluring to be confused with such an artful form. The attention falls on her. Every inch of her. The remaining occupants taking notice of her, more than just her movements, her equally enticing body. They crave it, they crave her. The song ends, and so does her rhythmic movements. That is until she saunters to a cage. A pole at it's center. She feels them. The eyes of everyone waiting to see what she doe next. Their enrapture with her tempting body sending chills down her spine. She shouldn't be this _excited_.

She opens the cage door, no one's moved. No one's made a sound. Their eyes are all on her. They crave her movements. They need more. She adheres to their silent request.

Forcefully throwing the girl previously inside, she replaces her. The music at full blast she starts with her entrancing motions. Her legs encased the pole with her thighs, her calfs wrapping around the the pole at higher levels. She gives them, everyone a performance. One that could rival even professionals. She's got the men stiff and the women wet. She's such a whore, an attention whore. Even as she pulls down her incredibly short red dress she gets off on the attention. Applause echoes through the club. Even the owner is impressed. The women stare in both jealousy and arousal.

She couldn't care less. She needs release and she needs it now. She picks one from the side. Nice and tall, not bad on the eyes. Whispers in his ear to follow her outback. He follows like a lost puppy.

They stumble eager through the door. Lips crashing against lips. She's impatient and craving him inside her. She needs it, the release. He's not fast enough. No man ever seems to be to her. As they stumble to the alley floor, her thighs straddling the young man's waist as she caresses his member through the fabric of his jeans, before reaching over eagerly and pulling down the zipper. Mouth still on his, as she claims his tongue with hers. She's the dominant one. Always will be and everyone else was just their to please her. However ignorant they were to the fact, it was true.

A moan escaped her lips as he enters her. Quick and full of enthusiasm, much like a hormonal teenage boy. She briefly wondered about his age, only fleetingly, before dismissing the thought. She liked it rough, and she could tell by the man's movements that he was about to pop, as he started to slow down. She didn't like the thought. Biting down onto his throat, nails digging into his neck, she thrust against him. Moving up and down, each passing moment increasing her rhythm, her movement. Her head thrown back in ecstasy as she reached her climax. It wasn't enough she needed more. She didn't take notice of the now limp body beneath her, only standing up and straightening out her outfit. The back of her hand being used to wipe of the blood dripping from her lips from when she'd bitten the boy. She'd tore through his jugular and he'd bled out even as she came. Too wrapped up was he to notice until it was too late. He lay dead on the floor. Kneeling besides the man, she wiped her hand clean on his shirt. Stalking off into the night to find new prey willing to satisfy her, a woman perhaps? She smirked at the thought. The night was still young she'd be satisfied before the sun came up.


End file.
